


【TSN/ME】一步之遥

by DardoMoon



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 题目与名曲无关，Mark曾与Eduardo相隔一步之遥，如今他终于把握了。旧文搬运。





	【TSN/ME】一步之遥

事情是怎么发生的？

Mark从来不是最清醒的那个，他是那种只要把自己骗过就以为能骗过全世界的人——因为他觉得别人都不能明白其中的曲折理想，简而言之他们都是蠢货——股份？他不在乎；权力？他不在乎；Eduardo？他他妈的根本不在乎，你知道他最在乎什么？对，就是做他最擅长的事——找准对手的软肋，然后一击命中。他要从成就感中寻找认同，就从来不在乎用谁做靶子；下注的观众会费心思理解斗兽场里的动物吗？他们喝醉了，在诉讼之后，决定喝完它就头也不回地分道扬镳——酒吧里翻转的彩色灯光在Eduardo眼里晃成一片痴迷深邃的星河，他好像失神一样定定地看了Mark漫长的两秒钟，然后脑子一片空白地站了起来，他撑着手臂，脸颊酡红艳丽，睫毛浓长地垂着，胸腔一阵熟悉的恶心和闷堵时他意识到自己想要呕吐。Mark晕头转向地被他提了起来，然后只觉脸上一痛，Eduardo挥拳击中他鼻梁，下手不轻，在周围没有引起多大搔动——毕竟酒吧斗殴是常有的事。“你告诉我，Zuckerberg，”华尔街的贵公子像把这个名字在自己口唇中碾碎了一样咬牙切齿，狠狠揪起他的领子，“到底是什么东西给了你我他妈永远不会还击你的错觉？”

说完他就吐了Mark一身，自己也东摇西晃的站不住，醉酒和莫名奇妙哽咽的缘故，他的眼圈红得厉害。“你有没有想过这一天？”他吼得绷紧的身体都在颤抖，含着奇怪的呜咽青筋崩跳，瘦了很多的脖颈危险地微垂着，好像稍稍用力就会断掉一样。“你脑子里闪过0.03%的时候，有没有他妈的想过这一天？”一直瞪视着的鹿眼在这一刻眨了眨，然后他松开手腕，跌跌撞撞后退了几步深深呼吸，身体一软就失去了意识。

等他醒来的时候是在旅馆——准确地说，是在一张大床上，他睁开眼看见惨白的天花板，所能回忆起的就只是这些。

我还活着。

就在他迷迷糊糊庆幸这件事的时候，他看到了身边一颗熟悉的卷毛脑袋。

这张床只有一个被子。

至于为什么自己和他都除了胯部浑身赤裸，Eduardo忍着头疼冷静地想应该是昨晚的呕吐所致。于是他慢慢坐起来下床，没有多小心翼翼，他才不想操心Mark会不会被吵醒，他他妈的早就不是那个只知道处处维护卷毛的保姆了。天刚蒙蒙亮，室内温度还比较低，宿醉和胃酸让他撑在洗手池旁，随时等待着喉咙里滚出些东西。他就这么站了一会儿，然后抬起头看着镜子里的自己。

头发乱得不成样子，下巴冒出一点没刮的胡渣，脸庞削瘦憔悴，显得眼睛更大。右肩头有一块紫青，身体由于多年规律的锻炼没有显出病态，他只要冲十分钟凉一抹脸就还是那个能说能笑意气风发的Eduardo。

骗谁呢。

没有人比他更清楚自己身体里有什么死去了。因为刀剑相向的诉讼，因为谎言、背叛、愚弄，因为就躺在外面的、该死的Mark Zuckerberg，让他对一切都怀疑起来，这世界还有什么可以是真的。洗手台很凉，被他的手心捂暖了一些，他关上门，决计先冲凉再说。毕竟他没有那么多时间像Christy那样伤感他人对自己的不公，他还有学业、生活，还有围棋和飓风。他还要毋庸置疑地活下去，反正所有的问题都是时间问题不是吗？一切都会因忘记而过去，比如说现在，他现在已经不记得他们当初为什么认识了。

随着facebook来临的最残酷的一件事，就是所有人都忘了Mark和Eduardo那年只有二十出头的年纪，却任由成就把他们争先恐后推上风口浪尖。Mark以为握紧权利就能握紧一切，Eduardo失去信任能力就塌了一半心神，心比天高，命比纸薄。他们还要顽强扯着捅过彼此的刀子，收拾出一副完美锋利的面具，把一切可看可不看的私密证据摆在公众面前，然后亲手握住刀柄划过对方已经麻木的伤疤。你看，那个创造了facebook的人踢走了他的合伙人，他的品德没有他的作品好——你看，Eduardo就是个活该被人骗的富二代，数钱的时候才发现自己被卖了——你看，人的感情在金钱和权力面前多么脆弱呀——你看，上天果然是公平的，给他屈指可数的天分，就抢走他唯一的朋友；抢走他唯一的朋友，就给他普通人眼里一辈子花不完的钱。

放屁。

全他妈的放烂屁。

可是Mark没有时间、也不想和这些媒体们争辩点什么，我，他，我们，随便你怎么曲解，你喜欢用facebook就行，其他的对我来说没什么意义；你认不出他就好，毕竟他家有黑手党背景；而我们——

我们。

我们？

好吧，准确地说，这个词在诉讼之后就没什么切实意义了。索性喝得醉醺醺的Mark当时瘫在酒吧，迷迷瞪瞪地把手指伸进酒杯里去够冰块，想试试它是不是真的像看上去的，在酒液里泡得边缘很柔软透明的样子。

然后他就被Eduardo用力攥紧了领子。

这巴西人一副幼稚鬼勃然大怒的模样，就像突然发现自己的糖果被调换成甲壳虫的男孩，他凝视过这眉眼多少次啊——温和的，大笑的，紧张的，喜悦的，专注的，还有最近见到愤怒的，冰冷的，讥诮的，疲倦的，怔愣的，但他很少见这样的，脸瘦得快脱形，双眼通红含泪，神色就像小姑娘装出的一点不知所措的狠厉，那两点半滴透明的液体就是不肯夺眶而出，硬倔地留在那里，凝积成一片液态的星辰。就在他发愣的时候，Eduardo在他鼻梁上——真诡异他记得这么清楚——毫不留情地揍了一拳，没想收回的那种痛快利落，他觉得那里的软骨有点发热，不知道有没有断。“你告诉我，Zuckerberg，”去你奥汀胡子的Zuckerberg，你有本事以前在床上这么叫一回，就当那些媒体的离婚官司报导是真的——尽管他们从来没有谈到过这个，我是说，所有关于这种进一步关系的话题，——“到底是什么东西给了你我他妈永远不会还击你的错觉？”

我只是没想过你会伤害我，这有点任性，还请见谅。但是那个称谓，操你的，Eduardo Saverin。

他没来得及说，他什么都来不及说，Eduardo俯身就呕在了他衣服上——富二代就可以看不起GAP吗？“你有没有想过这一天？”我想过你喝醉之后耍酒疯，也想过你会吐我一身，“你脑子里闪过0.03%的时候，有没有他妈的想过这一天？”

我他妈的没有，我想的只是你不缺钱而我他妈的非常缺你，可我从来不能问你缺不缺我，就像你不能打Sean那一拳一样——见鬼的，刚才你为什么打我？

Mark又没有来得及说，Eduardo在他面前醉晕过去了。

他又一次很诡异地想起自己之前对Eduardo说过的get left behind的言论，是不是两条路上他们都被彼此get left behind了，所以他们才会被迫分开。另外那条路在哪儿？他现在的无力感又来源于哪里？怀里的巴西佬居然就这么醉过去了，既然他真的像媒体说的那么厌恶Mark，不会真的就是来和和平平喝酒的？

矮个子卷毛奋力把Eduardo拖进门里的时候发现自己在流鼻血，一点点滴在地板和两个人的衣服上——他扔下青年，抬起袖子抹了一把——鼻梁有点疼，在洗手台前的镜子里看，疼痛的地方泛着点紫青。Mark给自己脸上泼了捧冷水，捏了团纸塞住流血的鼻子，立刻脱掉了满是秽物的上衣，还有裤子和鞋。

Eduardo也一样。

因为Eduardo习惯裸睡，所以他让服务生第二天早上再来送睡衣睡裤。

他在内裤的地方犹豫了一下，没弄脏的地方好像没理由脱掉，虽然他可以把衣服全扔了然后第二天告诉Eduardo它们全都不干净了，但他终究没有那么做。公正地说，性幻想，没有，但他“需要”——带有want意味的need——亲近Eduardo，坐在他旁边，留下他的气味，或者随便碰到他什么地方，他就会一整天都觉得好过。差不多是这样吧，别的还真没想过。Eduardo在这时候翻了个身，满不在乎占了大半个床，然后非常熟练地把身体微微蜷缩，脸在松软的枕头上无意识蹭了两下，才再次睡着。这么看起来他真的很小，未成年的小脸，鹿一样戒备缩起来的四肢，什么时候才能长大？Mark在他旁边拉开被子躺下去，没有面对面，他只是没想好等两个人彻底清醒的时候，第一句该说什么。

 

 

但是半夜他就被Eduardo折腾醒了。

还是呕吐，Mark能模糊地看清他秀峋凛瘦的脊背，因为剧烈的喘息而显出单薄皮肤包裹的骨骼。Eduardo估计根本没醒酒，边吐边低低地发出一种好像在睡梦中不知道是哭还是笑的声音——Mark再心惊胆战也不敢绕到正面去，他清清楚楚地意识到自己没那个胆子，即使他知道那声音中的痛苦有一部分是因自己而起，他不敢，他没有勇气，如果他这么做了就会六神无主地失控，他不能。Eduardo吐得太用力了，挪着腿，一不小心“咚”地翻下去，Mark吓了一跳，立刻打开床头的一排按钮，房间里顿时灯火通明，连着空调也工作运转。“Wardo？”他把那巴西佬扶起来，看到他右边的肩头被撞青了，可能是地毯柔软的缘故，Eduardo挺着胸脯咳嗽几声，没醒。Mark只好用湿毛巾完完整整擦好Eduardo，可气的是内裤还是没弄脏——他到底在期盼什么？Mark抓抓卷毛恼火地把灯关了，在青年身边重新躺下。所幸是不吐了，虽然脸色苍白，Eduardo闭着眼的样子比醒着的时候乖巧可爱，Mark因为被他弄醒，再加上有些烦躁，对这张无辜的脸不禁放肆起来。

别误会，我是说，仅仅是朋友间的使坏，比如画个老虎什么的。

但是神使鬼差的，他在被子底下碰到了Eduardo的手。很细，很清瘦，手背很绵润，他甚至不用掀开被子就能想到那份精致。巴西人没有反应，Mark勾起他的食指和中指，慢慢牵进了自己手里。

这只手曾为他写下棋手公式，曾递给他数不清的外卖、红牛，为他抄过作业、叠过衣服，没有一点茧子的完美修长的手。指节有一点凉，Mark只是握着，没有抚摸——那会让他觉得自己很变态。然后他没有松开，把那只手拉到了自己腰间。

呃……是这样，操，他们做了那么久朋友，就算分开了，一个拥抱总可以吧？Mark想得理直气壮，甚至很为自己不公。谁没有拥抱过自己最好的朋友？之前Eduardo怎么从来想不到？他该从这巴西佬身上讨回一点东西的，他刚付了六亿和一部分股份结了些账了不是吗？Eduardo微凉的手腕软软地搭在他腰上，就在他刚舒了口气打算安心享受这一拥抱的时候，Eduardo好像难受似的动了动，英俊浓眉皱紧的样子让人忍不住要心疼，鼻息间泄出呢喃般的闷哼，Mark吓得大气不敢出，那只搭在他腰上的手无意识地挪动了一点，就轻轻落了下去，挨着一点Mark的肚皮。

“……”淦，吓出老子一身冷汗。

Mark在两秒内把快要跳出喉咙的心咽了下去，立刻翻身背对巴西佬自我催眠，很快睡着了。

 

 

  
  


所以，事情是怎么发生的？

Eduardo裹着浴袍走出来时，Mark已经醒了。“我记得我昨晚打了你。”他漫不经心擦着头发，停顿了一下，在蠢兮兮的“疼吗？”和“需要赔偿吗？”两个问句之间选择了后者。

需要赔偿吗？不，他的声音听上去根本不像个商人，Mark死死盯着他的腰线，把凌厉而侵略的目光向上移去，定格在了Eduardo有些失血的嘴唇。Eduardo瘦了很多，他知道，但是当他真正活生生醒着、披着松垮浴袍站在他面前时，他才意识到彼此的杀戕与折磨，都是在剥夺他们之间仅剩的那点甜蜜和依恋。需要赔偿吗？Mark的目光就像要吃了青年，脸部的线条也是冷峻的，如果Eduardo下一秒嘴里冒出Mr.Zuckerberg——他绝对会毫不犹豫把他压在床上，让他想怎么叫这名字就怎么叫。没有得到回答的Eduardo重新将视线移过来，被Mark吓了一跳。

“老天，”他犹豫了一下，觉得还是有必要提醒：“你流鼻血了。”

“嗯？”Mark抹了抹脸，手掌染上蜿蜒的血迹。“你没事吧？”Eduardo两步走近，熟悉的、微微湿润的手指抬起他的脸，两眼都是担心和焦急，也在审视他发紫的鼻梁。Yes，Mark心想，我们把这叫什么？急中生智？这位日后的暴君立刻用一种发虚的、强撑冷静的声音说：“Wardo，我晕血。”

Eduardo闻言放下他：“我怎么记得上次在学校Dustin不小心摔伤腿是你带他去的？”精明的巴西佬一脸狐疑，拿来纸给他塞上。“你有事，我六个亿可没那么好拿。”

“……”Mark此时就差给脸上涂“I’m fine,fuck you”的字样了。（PS：后半句真心实意（你可闭嘴吧））

“衣服呢？”这巴西佬问他，“你放衣柜了吗？”

“扔了。”Mark看他拉开柜子，“几乎全被你吐过了。”

“天！我手机在……”

“我知道，你都放在裤子的右边兜里，在你床头的柜子下面。”

“哦……”

就好像什么都没有发生过。

也许此时两人都意识到了些什么，Eduardo不自在地说：“所以是你把我送到这儿的？”

这时有人“咚咚”敲门，“您好，您的早餐及衣物。”

“是的。以及鉴于我什么都没有穿。”Mark说，“麻烦你去开门。”

 

 

 

他们共同进餐。

起先只是Eduardo习惯的，把三明治里夹着的西红柿挑出来放在Mark的盘子里（因为垃圾桶不在手边）。他立刻感到不妥，十分懊悔自己为什么没有注意这种行为，但是Mark也很自然地把奶精加到了他的咖啡里，Mark对红牛以外的饮料都很介意，只接受清咖。这样一看他们两清了，Eduardo很大方地喝咖啡，放下杯子的时候，没化开的双份奶精有一点抹在他的唇周。

Mark吻了他。

他自己也不知道为什么要这么做，老天作证！他记得自己好像走了个神，然后一惊醒面前就是Eduardo放大很多倍的脸。后者显然不止惊醒这么简单，过分的惊恐让Eduardo差点又甩出一拳。

他妈的，事情就是这么发生的。

别忘了他们是在床上吃饭，性幻想是个一旦触及就会十分可怕的开端，Mark看着Eduardo吃下三明治的一角，含入、咬住、嘴唇微努，舌头将刚好咬下的食物卷进去无声地搅拌咀嚼，修长脖颈的喉结上下一动吞下去。

他硬了，在被子下面，由于他盘着腿所以不是很明显。天，为什么他单单看Eduardo吃饭都会有反应，照这样下去他岂不是……此时Eduardo喝了一口咖啡，他看到那一点沾染的白色，没多想就亲了上去。

Eduardo心中惊骇，差点将餐盘打翻在地。“你干什么？！”话没出口，Mark就将挡在两人之间的餐盘一把扫下去，叮咚咣当一阵响动，他妈的，亲都亲了，反正已经把人惹毛了，干脆一不做二不休，把那六个亿也捞回来。

“别走，Wardo。”Mark其实想抓他的肩膀，谁知手臂用力扯下了Eduardo的浴袍。“留在我身边。”

“留在你身边？”巴西青年瞪大了眼睛，“你脑子没坏掉吧？”

“如果你是指我已经工作而你仍在上学的事实，我觉得我们可以协商。”

“你眼里所有的事情就是这样的吗？”Eduardo气极反笑，少年气的脖颈弧线极其优美。“什么都是一纸合同，什么都是数据金钱？”

Mark大言不惭：“婚姻不办结婚证，不还是不合法吗？”

Eduardo恨自己在一瞬间觉得“他说的居然很有道理无法反驳”，而且百思不得其解他们是如何将话题非常可怕地在5秒之内从“留下来”转到了“婚姻”。“不可能，”他重新裹好浴袍，“我今晚就要回学校了。”

“白天你拿来做什么？”Mark抓着他的手腕一拉，“过来，我还没有原谅你。”

然后就演变成了这样，当Mark试图做个说客，没有人挡得住他的诡辩——如果你记得，凤凰社的地址是怎么被他要去的。Mark就近在手上抓了把抹在吐司上的黄油，就着这鲜甜操进去。Eduardo吃痛地吸气，他就退出又进来，掐着手下的腰，把Eduardo软糯而娇贵的葡萄牙哭腔给逼了出来。Mark一点不放过这位旧日的好友，捅进去的不光是阴茎，还有在往昔和诉讼里不见天日的爱意和贪婪，还有暗藏在这之下的眷恋和温柔，全部化为生理上一次次至为亲密的碰撞，缠绕在他耳畔的绵软泣喘无疑是一种鼓励。Eduardo手臂攀住他的脖子，他重重向里一顶，操得这小婊子泪水涟涟。“怎么……怎么不动了？”穴道正吞吃得激烈，Mark的汗水从额头滴下来，Eduardo半睁着眼艾艾娇哼，好像被这只阴茎钉在了床上。“你知道你昨晚吐在我哪儿了？”Mark低下头，用力在他锁骨中央吸吮出红印，Eduardo神智散涣，粉白脸颊全是欲滴的情欲，哀求说：“我不知道……你动一动……”Mark面不改色，两手揉上了他的乳粒。“你知不知道你是怎么叫我的？”他一字一句说得缓慢，好像是专门为了让Eduardo听清楚似的，巴西青年哪里还顾得上许多，哭着叫他：“Mark，Mark，Mark，Mark……”一叠声的名字教人好不心疼，“操我，求你操我，Mark，我爱你……”他没想到自己是先丢盔卸甲的那个，语无伦次。“我不知道，我喝醉了我什么都不知道，Mark，对不起……”Mark这次吻上了他的嘴唇，问他：“你知道你现在在说什么吗？”

“我知道，”Eduardo在哭，满脸都是泪。“我知道。我爱你，很早以前就是。”

“那你应该知道我也爱你。”Mark把自己抽出又狠狠插入，“你应该知道，你那么聪明，你怎么什么都不知道？”

“对不起……”眼角滚下热泪，Eduardo只能在他同样凶狠的亲吻下发出含混的呜咽。

四条赤裸纠缠的腿间一片湿泞，Mark腹部淌着Eduardo被操射的精液。情爱的门槛一旦迈进，年轻的身体是最贪得无厌的，他们一直没有改变这个可以随时拥抱的姿势，Mark像坚信Eduardo会怀孕一样，抵在稀软抽搐的穴道中射了三次。第三次间隔的时间比第二次长一些，阴茎的不应期比起他们迫不及待燃烧的热情显得十分漫长，两人直做到精疲力尽，Eduardo迎合Mark掠夺般的亲吻，全身所有隐藏的秘密已经被对方一览无余。“Wardo，”Mark放开他的唇，不知餍足地吻他的脖颈，“我需要你，别再叫我Mr.Zuckerberg，我需要你，是一辈子的事情。”

Eduardo怔怔的，“我以为你生我气，我打你还骂你，你讨厌我。”

Mark无奈地抱着他，“我的确生气，但是我更爱你。”这应该是他作为直男思维里所能表达的最曲折的感情了。Eduardo垂着眼睛，伸出小拇指说：“拉钩。”Mark看着他，他说：“等我完成学业，我们就去荷兰结婚。”

Mark钩住他的手，低下头亲吻他的眉心。

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

FIN


End file.
